hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Amy64
Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Hot Wheels page. Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! Tszuta (talk) 20:44, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki! caution padawon regarding your question on the list of 2000 cars page - seperating them has been the standard. A table of contents gets created at the top of the page so users can conveniently jump to the spot on the page without having to scroll the entire page. There are many links that were broken when you reformatted the page. Thank goodness for guys like miguel 69 Chevy | 69 Chevy 03:41, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Your response would be more appropriate here, where the conversation was started. I hope you don't mind. 69 Chevy | 69 Chevy 17:21, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Response to the edit. Well if that's the case, Than what's the point of have the series box on each section?Amy64 (talk) 00:18, January 5, 2014 (UTC) I should have been clearer, my apologies... When they are separated, a table of contents section is automatically generated. Many links have been created by wiki users that will be broken if you redesign all the pages the way your tried with 2000. Although I do not have the answer to the questions you pose, your attempt to fix what you think broken, to make the wiki better, will not - I know that much. And as far as I'm concerned, it should be about making things better, not worse, with the tools we have available. 69 Chevy | 69 Chevy 17:21, January 5, 2014 (UTC) I Thought you were not going to respond here so that's why I posted on your talk page 69 Chevy--Amy64 (talk) 20:36, January 5, 2014 (UTC) P.S I'm sorry about that edit that I made.